the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv05 CH 13 ger one scrawny (annotated)
Annotations for ger one scrawny of Redwood. Page 288 ger ' girl '''quote ' from Gateless Gate a collection of 48 Chan (Zen) koans compiled in the early 13th century by the Chinese Zen master Wumen Huikai (無門慧開; Japanese: Mumon Ekai; 1183–1260) Full quote: CASE 14. NANSEN CUTS THE CAT IN TWO Nansen saw the monks of the eastern and western halls fighting over a baby cat. He seized the cat and said, "If (any of) you can say (a word of Zen), you can spare the cat. Otherwise I will kill it." No one could answer. So Nansen cut the cat in two. That evening Joshu returned and Nansen told him what had happened. Joshu thereupon took off his sandals and, placing them on his head, walked away. Nansen said, "If only you had been there, you could have saved the cat." Mumon's Comment: Why did Joshu put his sandals on his head? If you can answer this question with one word, you understand Nansen's efforts. If not, you are utterly in danger. Had Joshu been there, The opposite would have been done. Joshu would have snatched the knife, And Nansen would have begged for his life. Page 289 '''cheh scorn mong cha cha confused, disoriented lepak white no spee-yak dumbfounded or flabbergasted, has nothing to say bang Onomatopoeic term denoting exasperation or frustration. Similar to "Pek Chek". pek chek denoting exasperation or frustration ai zai Be cool, calm down, don’t panic chio bu pretty woman Page 290 boh lang ai ''' useless '''kum gong stupid petai ''' bitter bean, twisted cluster bean, stink bean '''kuching cat kabut flee juang struggle Page 291 kan cheong nervous, strained tua big Page 292 blur confused ah nia beautiful hean toh flip the table, fight slaykay sloppy teruk severe, tough Page 293 lepaking aimlessly loitering or loafing around chor lor rough bag of balls unpleasant job or task chao kang mean, nasty ku ? chia'h lui con man or cheat ("eating money“) Page 294 siao crazy seow crazy siao liao („already gone crazy“) Used whenever a situation has gone badly wrong. ji siao ridicule, laugh at bodoh dumb Page 295 sui-sui neat behoon noodles mi siam Mee siam, Siamese noodle Page 296 mati die, be doomed habis done, finished borak chatter suka likes tua big Page 297 kuat brave boh lum par chee ''' no balls/guts '''gila mad juang lah whatever, anything tua liap big round ones Page 298 gin nah children kia person siao liao („already gone crazy“) Used whenever a situation has gone badly wrong. sala wrong gin nah children arrow be tasked with something Page 307 kia si lang ("to scare even the dead" or "to scare people to death") used when one has been given a fright. Page 312 buay sai Impossible Page 313 kia ka lau sai ? probably something like scared shitless berak shit koro retract head into shell (like tortoise) Page 314 note the page number ger ''' girl '''argly ugly kwai lan malicious, irritant chao smelly si bei kan cheong very nervous banyak very bogay toothless kosong empty adoi disgust, pain boh jude not pretty mangkuk stupid tua liap big round ones chia bo liau cannot be completed, finished. Infinite Page 315 kelam kabut („murky fog“) to rush into things in a disorganized and foolhardy manner. The image is of a herd of people stumbling through a dense fog. Page 316 kum pooi as if! bai racist for sikh boh not blur king slow kabelakang pusing turn around and flee lembek weak at the knees si peh takut very afraid lau sai pang jio shit and piss oneself Page 317 boh chiak png physically weak Page 321 kitchi small Page 324 ow bway ooh kwee "There's a ghost behind you." Often shouted when playing football or hantam bola, to warn someone that an opposing team member is behind them Page 325 garang courageous Page 326 chao kuan devious Page 328 hor "Ohhhhh". Usually used when someone give you some revelation, and it's just dawning on you sei yang gai ''' street of the dead '''tua big tan ku ku forget about it Page 329 yeow guai hungry ghost Page 331 chio bu pretty woman no spee-yak dumbfounded or flabbergasted, has nothing to say suay catastrophe Page 334 buay zai buai tzai - not calm, unsteady kin kin fast kalang kabut ''' chaotic, confused '''karung guni a sack, torn or ragged clothes Page 335 char siew pau steamed buns chao smelly Page 339 boh no Page 341 chinese blood tree? wah lan eh damn Page 342 pow ka leow all-encompassing heong strong ketuk knock, strike hantam hit Page 343 an'vd ? unwinding? Category:Annotations